


Until you will return

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Oneshot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Two Halves of Reylo, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallengeRey bit her lip nervously when his hand gently closed on the necklace she was wearing. Her relic. His legacy. Anakin Skywalker’s Kyber crystal. She felt Ben’s breath against her skin, warm and slightly trembling, as he sighed and let his worry disturb the peace of their connection.“ You have to repair it. ” He said, looking down at the crystal in the palm of his hand.





	Until you will return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°13 : Kyber.

At the moment Rey gave up sleep, she felt him near her, warm and alive, in the Force. Cautiously, as if he could disappear at the slightest abrupt gesture, she sat up on her uncomfortable bed. Ben was there, sitting right next to her, on the edge of the mattress. He seemed to come straight out of a dream, beautiful and wild, as he was looking at her with relief and rapture.

Rey did not know who moved first, but, the time of one breath, she was in Ben’s arms, hugging him tightly as she palpated his body in search of wound. But he had nothing. He was fine. Between them, The Bond was so powerful that she felt like she was touching a plasma blade. It was not an uncomfortable feeling, on the contrary. She smiled, inhaled deeply, then released him from her embrace, her head full of questions she did not ask, preferring to take the time to contemplate him.

He was still dressed in black, but his clothes reminded her of those of a Smuggler. He hardly looked like the man who had killed Snoke for her, almost one year ago. But this new appearance did not make him any less dangerous. His Lightsaber, attached to his waistband, was there to remind his enemies who he had been, and what he was still in the eyes of the Galaxy. The Jedi killer.

Rey frowned a little as she noticed that he had lost weight, that the stress and lack of sleep had made his skin look paler. However, he seemed healthy and ready to defend himself in the event of an attack. No one could have guessed that he had been the victim of an assassination attempt three weeks earlier, when he was sabotaging the shields of his own Mega-Destroyer.

“ Well… How do you say that already ? The Supreme Leader is dead, long live the Supreme Leader ? ” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ben sighed, slowly held out his hand to her face, and caressed her cheek.

“ I knew I should have found a way to contact you… ”  
“ Oh, no… You think ? Fortunately we have the Bond, without it, I would be convinced of your death… ”

She wanted to say this in a humorous tone, but barely managed it. Ben leaned toward her, apologized in a voice so low that she almost did not hear him. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he did not. Instead, he gently leaned his forehead against hers.

He was here now, everything was fine.

A comfortable silence settled between them for several minutes. Then Ben’s fingers slid down her neck to reach her chest, stop between her breasts. Rey held her breath, she was not wearing anything except a linen shirt. He could easily feel her heart beating wildly for him. He knew what she wanted. They wanted it both. But he would not do anything. Not through the Bond. Not when light years separated them yet and that he knew he could disappear at any time.

Rey bit her lip nervously when his hand gently closed on the necklace she was wearing. Her relic. His legacy. Anakin Skywalker’s Kyber crystal. She felt Ben’s breath against her skin, warm and slightly trembling, as he sighed and let his worry disturb the peace of their connection.

“ You have to repair it. ” He said, looking down at the crystal in the palm of his hand.

His voice was soft and supplicating. They had already had this discussion a thousand times. For weeks, months, this subject had been a source of conflict and frustration so intense, so important, that the war which opposed them to the detriment of the well-being of the Galaxy, had almost become secondary. Now it was different. Ben was not trying to be her teacher anymore. He gave her no order or advice. He was just scared for her security and expressed it in a way that she was the only one to understand.

“ You have to repair it… ” He repeated when his eyes met hers again.

With a deep breath, Rey took his face gently between her hands and began to caress his cheeks with her thumbs.

“ Yes, but not without you. ” She murmured, relieved that he was not trying to push her away. “ We destroyed it together, we have to heal it together… You know perfectly well that I can’t do this alone Ben…”

She had already tried, but she was always failing, and her meditation sessions ended with the beginning of a migraine and a crystal that was bleeding more. After months of unsuccessful attempts, she had finally realized that the Force also had its own plans for the creation of her new Lightsaber. The way to find the Balance was without shortcuts. It was All or Nothing. And Ben was part of this big All. Even if he persisted in thinking the opposite.

“ You could do it, if you really wanted to. ” He said, frowning a little, because he guessed her thoughts. “ You’re strong enough to submit the Kyber to your own will. ”

Rey winced, not knowing what made her the most angry, the fact that he could suggest such a thing without feeling shame, or that this idea had already crossed her mind, in the past, in a moment of pure despair.

“ You and I both know that’s not the solution. I could completely destroy it or worse… I really like your Lightsaber, but I don’t want to corrupt mine. ”

Ben contracted his jaw and his lips trembled slightly. Then his hand dropped his grandfather’s crystal. Deep distress obscured his gaze, but Rey was unable to perceive the thought that had provoked it. Ben’s mind was a storm that only rarely calmed down. To succeed in capturing only one of his emotions required patience and determination. It was a challenge that Rey liked to take up, usually, it allowed her to practice using the Force, while learning to know him. Tonight, however, she was too exhausted to play that little game. So she waited patiently for Ben to finds the words to express what he was feeling.

A minute passed in a silence barely disturbed by the ventilation system of the Falcon. Then, as if he was expecting her to run away, Ben cautiously put his hands on her hips to bring her closer to him.

“ I’m sorry. ” He said, opening his mind to show her that he was sincere.

Rey sighed, gave him back his embrace without trying to hide the pleasure she felt, while she ran her hands through his hair and enjoyed his thrill of well-being.

“ It’s okay…it doesn’t matter… I would just like that you were really here. ”

He closed his eyes, searching for his words as he slowly passed his arms around her waist.

“ The Resistance doesn’t want me, the fact that I became a fugitive does not change anything, it doesn’t make me an ally of your friends… ”

Rey placed a hand to her cheek, to caress his scar, and, with the other, she began to massage his nape, to help him relax.

“ You’re not their ally, that’s right, but you’re mine. If you gave me a chance, if you let me tell them what you did, I could convince them to accept you. ”

“ Or you’d be killed… ”  
“ Like always. It’s a risk that I’m ready to take. ” She assured, passing her index finger close to his lips. “ I want you Ben, as much as you want me. I don’t need you to win the war, I can fight without Lightsaber… I need you to live. ”

A flash of desire made Ben’s eyes shine, and his breath became slightly hoarse. He was hungry for her, but he kept his lips obstinately away from hers.

“ Rey… ”

She silenced him with an intense, quick kiss, unable to refrain her one second more. And, because she was a little embarrassed by her own audacity, she snuggled against him, hiding her face in his neck. A few seconds passed, during which Ben remained completely motionless, as frozen.

Then he came to his senses and began to breathe normally again. The Force around him had become very calm, warm and luminous like a summer sun. Rey smiled as he suddenly hugged her harder, and was delighted to feel his chest vibrating against her ear as he let out a short, discreet laugh. It was pleasant. And so rare.

“ I can wait for you for years, if necessary…” She said, breathing in the fragrance of his skin with a small moan of contentment - he smelled of leather, rain and ocean. “ But you, are you really able to stay away from me ? ”

Ben pushed her slightly away to look into her eyes. He wanted to answer “yes”. He needed to answer “yes”. She felt his trouble, deep in her soul. But he kept silent and kissed her gently, for a long time. Rey decided that she preferred this answer to all the others. No lies. No promises. Just him who needed her, and she who needed him.

“ Where are you ? Is the place safe ? ” She asked when they parted to catch their breath.  
“ You know it. ” He replied, as he disappearing without warning, and that her arms were closing in the void.

A little disappointed that he left so quickly, Rey lay down on the bed, touched the two pieces of Kyber placed on her chest. Yes, she knew. But she would not join him, not yet. Even if she wanted him more than anything else. Even if the island was missing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
